


live for the days (of car-chases, explosions) and love the days in between

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, Pre-Established Relationship, Unpopular pairing, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves the days where she gets to spend them with Geoff. </p>
<p>She loves everyday then; she’ll never leave Geoff’s side, and Geoff will never leave her’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	live for the days (of car-chases, explosions) and love the days in between

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really cute! Like I’ve only ever seen Geoff/Jack together if it builds up into ot6, or if it’s like when they’re parents to the lads/ryan! This was super fun, and I’m REALLY happy with how it turned out! c:

**Prompt:[fanfictions-are-my-drug](http://tmblr.co/mUs60f2rVyEnsitChxjBVCw)**

** **

* * *

 

 

She watched Geoff wipe the grime off his face, staining their white washcloth a dark grey. He stood in front of the sink, and Jack stood in the doorway, watching.

Glancing up into the mirror, Geoff noticed his girlfriend standing with her arms crossed loosely over her chest and a small smile playing on her lips. He knew it’d been an exhausting day; the adrenaline that came with pulling big heists was starting to fade away.

“Hey,” Geoff spoke softly, running the washcloth under the sink. The water that was swirling down the drain turned grey, and Jack let her arms fall to her sides as she stepped forward. She didn’t curl her arms around Geoff’s waist like she usually did- none of them had yet to take a shower and they were covered in some splatters of blood, mud, and other grime.

“Hey…” Jack exhaled, choosing to stand beside Geoff. She didn’t rest her hands on the cool marble countertop like she usually did either- she just glanced up at her dirty face in the mirror before looking at Geoff.

They didn’t say anything to each other, but shared a warm smile that meant more than words. It’d been a difficult heist to pull off, and when planning Jack had argued with Geoff over the fact that they could end up seriously injured, or something… _worse_.

But luckily, the worst injury any of them got was a broken wrist, and that happened on the tail-end of the getaway when Ray tripped after practically falling off Ryan’s motorcycle right in front of the penthouse.

“I got worried back there,” Jack whispered, deciding to run her hands under the lukewarm water to get some of the grime off her hands. In the mirror, she sees Geoff raise an eyebrow and scrub at his jaw, where there was a particularly nasty spot of blood mixed with soot from one of the bombs Michael had set.

“You didn’t respond on your comms,” Jack picked at the dirt underneath her nails, and Geoff paused.

“You know I was going to be okay,” Geoff’s voice was just as soft. They were so close together that they didn’t need to be loud. “Here I am, right? The worse I got is some scrapes.”

Jack rolls her eyes, and she flicks some water onto Geoff’s shirt. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Geoff chuckles, leaning forward to press a kiss to Jack’s cheek, and she laughs softly.

“Hey, I haven’t taken a shower yet,” she lightly nudges Geoff’s side with her elbow.

“Neither have I,” he speaks simply and glances at the shower. “Want to join me?”

Rolling her eyes yet again, she laughs airily. “Yeah.”

She dries off her hands, and starts to undress. Geoff does the same- and he turns the water on to a fairly hot setting before stepping in. And Jack joins him a few seconds later.

_____________________

They’re dividing up the money a few hours later when Jack glances up at her boyfriend.

Geoff’s standing at the island in the kitchen, the stacks of money and the three duffle bags sitting next to him as he does the math in his head. Splitting the money up into six piles, him getting a little more for the planning, and everyone else getting the appropriate amount for the work done; Jack watches without disturbing him.

A small smile slowly crosses her lip as Geoff curses and re-arranges a pile.

Even though she lives for the days packed with action— the days packed with car chases, shoot-outs, robbing banks, and explosions— but she also loves the days right after a heist when she watches Geoff’s face furrow in concentration as he counts up the money and divides it properly. She loves the days right after heists when they spend the few days laying low and relaxing after such heavy and hard work.

She loves the days where she gets to spend them with Geoff.

She loves everyday then; she’ll never leave Geoff’s side, and Geoff will never leave her’s.

And when Geoff’s finished dividing up the money, he looks up at her, and gently pushes a stack of cash towards her. That’s her take, and she glances down at it before looking back up at her boyfriend.

As she smiles, a small smile slowly crosses Geoff’s lips. Their smiles are matching, and Geoff’s eyes fill with a dreamy look.

“I love you,” Geoff whispers, and Jack pushes her still damp her out of her eyes. They don’t say that too often; instead they say it in other forms. Jack’s simple reminders that Geoff needs to eat and sleep, and Geoff’s is unspoken. Geoff tells Jack he loves her by small touches and cuddling when they sleep at night, or when they’re in a crew meeting and Geoff puts his hand over Jack’s.

They don’t say it too often, but when it’s actually spoken, emotion swells in their hearts and makes everything better.

“I love you too,” and Jack knows why she loves Geoff, and Geoff knows why he loves her.

Silently, Jack steps around the island and joins Geoff. His arms curl around her waist, and her arms curl around Geoff’s shoulders. The kiss they share is short and sweet, but it’s amazing none the less.

“Should we call the guys to give them their cuts?” Jack’s voice is barely above a whisper as she pulls away from the kiss. Geoff shakes his head.

“Nah… I like the quiet…” He kisses his girlfriend’s forehead with the lightness of a feather. “We can call them in a bit.”

A soft smile graces Jack’s lips and Geoff copies it.

“I like that idea,” she agrees with him, and they share another soft kiss.

“Come on,” Geoff starts to pull Jack away from the kitchen. “Let’s go lay down… It’s been a long day.”

Jack knows that Geoff just wants to cuddle and be adorable; she lies down next to Geoff in the large bed of the master bedroom.

It’s not long until the two become a tangled mess of limbs and sheets. But it’s not bothering. They love it- and the moment stays soft, silent, and comforting until the obnoxious ringing of Geoff’s phone wakes them. It’s Michael, of course, and the peace and quiet they have in moments like this is ruined.

But they don’t care- because if they’re together, that’s all that really matters.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes away a single tear* I’m so proud of this. Like how I wrote it just sounds so right to me… yay c:


End file.
